Air Ichimaru Gin
by Writer's-411
Summary: Gin is bored and discovers basketball on television. Now he wants to start his own team with the Espada, so he decides to study up on basketball. The Espada, especially Grimmjow and Nnoitra, aren't very happy. Find out what Gin has in store for them.
1. Basketball

**I****don****'****t****own****Bleach****...**

**This****is****about****Gin****Ichimaru****and****his****crazy****idea****to****have****a****basketball****game****. **

**Chapter**** 1: ****Basketball**

Gin wasn't doing too much since he was brought to Hueco Mundo to serve under Aizen. If Gin had to be honest with himself, he would say that he was bored as hell. Deciding not to bother anyone with his nosiness or creepiness, he decided to turn on the television he had installed in his room.

Gin's room was all white, which didn't affect his taste too much. In fact, Gin didn't really care about the style or choices Aizen made. All Gin did to respond to Aizen's whims was agree. He didn't want to see what Aizen would do if Gin actually grew balls and said something.

The former Captain slammed himself onto his bed childishly and picked up the remote that rested on his pillow. He pressed the power button and stared at the black screen when it turned on. The first thing that popped up was a game. Gin leaned on the edge of his bed. He observed the game and noticed that the men were passing around an orange ball. He also noticed that all of the moves the men made were well played and clean and crisp.

"What the hell is this game?" he asked aloud. His squinted eyes opened when a spokesman appeared on the screen and started yapping away.

"Well that was the first half of one of the most thrilling games of basketball that we've seen this season," said the spokesman, "it looks like the Bulls are having a heck of a time trying to keep the Lakers in the lower score range. We'll be back after these messages to send you the final half of the game. Merry Christmas, basketball fans." The screen switched to commercials.

Gin gave a large smile. "Basketball, huh?" asked Gin aloud. He put a pale finger to his chin and added, "That sounds like fun, but how the hell do you play? Those giants on tv make the whole thing look complicated." Gin pondered for a moment and came up with a plan.

"I have a smart plan," he thought, "I'll ask around to see if anyone knows. Tosen looks like the guys on tv; maybe he'll know." With that thought, the racist Gin got up then sat back on his bed. "I want to see the rest of this game first," he said to himself. Gin sat through the whole game, understanding very little of the game rules.

"Now to hunt down Tosen," said Gin pointing a pale finger in the air. He flash stepped from his room all the way out his door, down the halls, and into Aizen's throne room.

Gin stood in the middle of the room. He noticed that Aizen was dazing into space, while Tosen was standing with his 'I'm all for justice' glory. Without hesitation, Gin blurted, "Tosen, do you know how to play basketball?"

Tosen looked down at the annoying voiced Gin and replied, "No... Such children's games don't interest me."

Gin frowned. "What about you, Captain Aizen?"

Aizen shook his head and waved his hand, telling Gin to buzz off.

Gin huffed and flash stepped through the hallways. He saw Szayel in the hall way and stopped him. The pink haired Espada was surprised at the sudden request Gin had asked.

"Do you know how to play basketball?" asked Gin.

Szayel looked at Gin like Gin had spoken a foreign language. "Basketball?" he mouthed, "I've never heard of such a specimen... What did-" he stopped when he noticed Gin left.

Gin was flash stepping to his room. There he went to find his computer. Gin didn't really care for technology other than his television, so he had some trouble finding the darn contraption. "Aha!" said Gin as he pulled a black laptop from under his bed. He quickly turned on the screen and started pressing the keys.

He went onto Google and typed in "bisketbull." The engine corrected Gin with "Did you mean _Basketball_." Gin shrugged and clicked on the correct term. The screen flashed with links and pictures. His blue eyes widened at the amazing sight. He clicked around and learned about the rules, the sport, the history, the numerous teams, and Michael Jordan. Soon, Gin was scrolling through videos containing the awesomeness of the sport.

Gin closed his laptop after about six hours of researching and stood to his feet. He placed the laptop onto his bed and announced to himself, "We should all experience the complex and fun game of basketball." After all the researching, he did get sidetracked. He found a video of Michael Jackson moon walking. Gin decided to spin and moon walk out of his room.

Gin appeared in the throne room again, but he was determined this time. The snake like man was practically spinning on his heals. "Oh, Captain Aiiizen!" cheered Gin excitedly.

"What is it this time, Ichimaru?" asked Aizen, who was not amused at Gin's odd behavior.

"I was just doing some research about basketball, and I suggest we get the Espada to play basketball," said Gin.

Aizen didn't look swayed by the suggestion. "Playing your game would not benefit the Espada, Gin. They would have no one to play with, and their time doing training for this game would go to waste," said Aizen with a cool expression.

"But the game helps people bond, and the game is really fun. There are more tactics in this game than there are on a battle field. Basketball is like a different war filled with battle statistics. As for playing with others. I think I can get Soul Society to play a game with us. All we need is a bill with a truce thing, and we could beat Soul Society athletically before officially. We would become super awesome, Captain Aizen," explained Gin.

"That's ridiculous," commented Tosen.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Mr. Can't-even-see-a-ball," countered Gin. He crossed his arms with a childish pout at Aizen.

Aizen didn't feel like dealing with the childish Gin any longer, so he said, "If you want this, Gin, you'll have to set everything up yourself."

Gin was surprised at Aizen's words. He thought about it and replied, "Okay."

After Gin left, Tosen asked, "Why did you encourage him?"

"He won't get far," said Aizen.

Aizen was dead wrong. Gin set up everything. He even conversed with Yamamoto, who was not very fond of the idea but gave in when there was a truce involved. Of course, this didn't mean Yamamoto trusted Gin. The farthest Gin went was to buy basketball clothing for the Espada and to 'borrow' balls from a Sports Authority in America.

The last thing Gin did was stay up all night to practice the game basics and study the plays. The next day, Gin called a meeting for all of the Espada, but only Yammy, Starrk, Halibel, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra showed up.

"Where the hell is everybody else?" asked Gin as he walked around the gathered Arrancars. He shrugged and stood in front of the group. He was wearing a gray sweater, black basketball shorts, a whistle, and black Jordans.

"What the fuck! We had a choice to come?" asked Nnoitra looking around for the others.

"NO!" growled Gin, who smacked Nnoitra with a clipboard he took from a Walgreens. "In fact, if none of ya came, I think I would of maimed y'all to nearly an inch of your lives. Aren't y'all glad you came now?" said Gin with a creepy smile.

The Espada looked at one another and stood quiet.

"Alright then... Let's get down to business," said Gin flipping some pages on his clipboard, "I think the main people are here, too... Yes! Everything will work out just fine." He looked at the Espada with a sly smile and said, "I will appoint y'all to your positions. Don't forget or you will run suicides... Don't worry. Suicides is a just an exercise for bad players. I will make it hurt."

The Espada stood quiet. Only Grimmjow and Nnoitra growled.

Ignoring the snarls, Gin appointed the positions, "Yammy will play power forward or a four, Starrk will play a guard/forward or a three, NNoitra will play at center or a five. Halibel and Ulquiorra will play as point guard or a one, and Grimmjow will play as a gaurd or a two." Gin looked at the confused faces in front of him.

The Espada were looking at Gin helplessly.

Gin sighed and said, "Before I teach ya the basics, I have one rule. Don't ever, EVER miss practice... or I will harm ya in so many ways ya can't imagine." With that Gin set out to teaching the basketball illiterate Espadas how to play basketball.

**That****was****something****I****decided****to****write****. ****I****'****ll****continue****later****...**


	2. Practice

**Here's a second chapter for this story...**

**Hooray for Caffeine!**

**Chapter 2: Practice**

"And that is how everything is done," said Gin smiling. He was standing next to a white board, which he also 'borrowed' from a STAPLES. The board was covered in many different lines of blue, red, and green. He tried not to chuckle at the confused looks his players were giving him.

"One question?" asked Nnoitra. He sounded annoyed.

"Yes?" asked Gin twirling the blue marker in his hand.

"What the FUCK does all of that crap mean? This shit doesn't make any sense," complained Nnoitra. He walked to the board and pointed at all of the scribbles and added, "and how the HELL am I supposed to follow this chicken scratch?"

"I second that," said Grimmjow from the far right of the group.

Gin frowned and replied, "This is my coach hand writing, and this is my coach voice saying: OPEN YOUR EARS, DUMBASS!... Plus, you said you only had one question..." Gin took a step forward and said, "Next time one of ya question my authority as coach or my methods, you'll run suicides for a week... Do I make myself clear?"

The Espada said nothing. Only Nnoitra grumbled under his breath in annoyance from Gin's reply.

"Great!" said Gin as he put his fists on his hips, "lets get started." He waved for the Espada to follow him. First, he had the Espada change into the clothes Gin bought for them. All of the players looked like Gin, but Gin made sure to match each player with an individual color. For instance, he made Grimmjow's clothing blue. Then, Gin led the group to a room.

"Isn't this Tosen's room?" asked Ulquiorra looking up at Gin.

"Used to," replied Gin, "I changed it when he wasn't lookin'..." He chuckled at the convenience of Tosen's blindness. Gin pushed the doors inward and smiled creepily.

Tosen's bedroom was turned into a giant basketball court. The rims were new, and the back boards were clear with the exception of white boxes. The floor was shiny and slip resistant. The lines were all painted and well measured.

"This is your home, boys... and girl," said Gin. He walked to the center of court and decided to blow his whistle. After the whistle dropped from his lips, Gin ordered, "Time to warm up! Start with ten laps around the court. I don't want any joggin' or any walkin'... Build up that body heat, then stretch out your muscles. Go!"

The players began to do laps, but Grimmjow and Nnoitra decided not to start.

"That's the signal for ya guys to run," said Gin.

"This is bullshit," said Grimmjow. His arms were crossed, and his stare was icy.

"Yeah... Why do we have to do this anyway?" asked Nnoitra. His thin figure was stiff with annoyance.

Gin frowned and replied, "If y'all don't wanna run, then I guess I'll just have to make ya." After those words, Gin grinned and pulled out his zanpaktou from his pocket.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow froze. Their eyes were wide; both were trying to figure out how Gin's sword fit in the tiny pockets of his sweater.

"Now..." started Gin, "should I start slicin' ya, or do y'all wanna start runnin' for practice?" Gin twirled his blade carelessly.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow looked at each other and started running. They didn't want to experience the wrath of a lunatic soul reaper.

Gin smirked and flipped through his clipboard. He was reading through his notes and plays, while the players started stretching their muscles. He looked up when Halibel called for him.

"Alright, my pretties...," started Gin, "I'm gonna start off with teaching all of ya how to handle a ball, and I'll be demonstrating everything you shouldn't do in a game." Gin flash stepped away and flash stepped back with a bag full of basketballs. He swiftly opened the bag and tossed each player a ball.

Ulquiorra didn't care to look at the ball he held. Halibel, Yammy, and Starrk eyed their balls questioningly. Grimmjow and Nnoitra refrained from popping their balls.

"Okay, everybody. We are going to practice dribbling... Dribbling requires skill and hand-eye coordination," said Gin. Gin was spinning his ball in his hand as he added, "All of ya can handle a fight with your zanpaktou without looking at it. Dribbling is the same thing, but ya don't use the ball to kill anyone." Gin let his ball bounce to floor. When the ball came back up, Gin set his hand in motion to dribbling the ball. He looked at the players during his demonstration. "All of ya have great hand-eye coordination, so transfer it to building this skill."

After Gin's words, the Espada started dribbling their balls. All seemed like they were naturals.

Gin smiled. "Good," he said, "now I want y'all to walk around while dribbling. Don't look at your ball and don't stop dribbling."

The Espada did as instructed.

"Wow... Y'all are good at this," commented Gin. He stopped his players and ordered them to practice running and dribbling. After some time, Gin was surprised and proud again. The teach and surprise trend continued on throughout each skill practice. The players even caught on to the demonstrated fouls of a basketball game.

The Espada looked bored, especially Grimmjow.

"What the hell, Gin. I thought this crap was supposed to be challenging," said Grimmjow. He stopped his dribbling to wait for an answer.

"Oh, you'll see, Grimmy," said Gin happily. He skipped to the end of the court near a basket and ordered his players to run to him. After he was satisfied by the response, he quickly set each player in his or her spot. Halibel and Ulquiorra were at the point of the half court. Stark and Grimmjow were on either side of the two point guards. Nnoitra and Yammy stood on either side of the basketball hoop. "Looks good," thought Gin.

Gin walked around each player and said, "Now that y'all are in your positions, I will say this only once... The spot y'all are in are your general spots for offense... That's when we're scoring points. Here's a few notes to take, so listen closely." He turned to his lovely guards and said, "y'all, the guards, are not to stop dribbling when you start." He turned to the forwards and said, "Y'all are not to stay within the perimeter of the painted box for more than three seconds... otherwise we forfeit the ball to the other side... Plus, I'll kick ya in the groin if ya do violate that rule." Gin addressed all and stated, "Don't ever hold the ball for more than five seconds... or you'll forfeit the ball to the other side."

The Espada were all standing with their arms crossed.

Gin decided to put all of the Espada in defensive positions. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Halibel stood at the top of the painted box; Yammy and Starrk stood on either side of the hoop; and Nnoitra stood at the very center of the box.

"What the hell, Gin?" complained Nnoitra in confusion, "I thought I couldn't stand in the box for more than three seconds."

Gin smiled and replied, "Ya can't be in the box for more than three seconds when you're on offense. Defense, however, requires that y'all, especially ya, Nnoitra, to guard the box with all of ya efforts... So this is ya general defensive positions."

"When you say 'general', Gin, do you mean there are more positions?" asked Ulquiorra. He looked extremely disinterested, which threw off the reason for the question.

"Of course, my little, nerdy point guard," replied Gin, "well... ya are gonna have different plays regarding the similar formation that y'all are in... But we won't start that until tomorrow." Gin walked to the front of the positioned players and said, "Let's end today with shuffles... Shuffles are for defensive purposes. Ya are less likely to be fouled by the referee if ya keep moving ya feet. Always keep in mind to keep ya hands up like this." Gin held up his hands.

"Great... What's the shuffle crap?" asked Nnoitra.

Gin squatted down with his hands still up. He started to shuffle his feet from side to side. Gin stood up and said, "I want all of ya to do this four times. Start at the basket here, then shuffle to the other end of the court. Then come back... That counts as one. Now line up under the basket and get started."

The Espada did as they were told and wasted no time in finishing their shuffles. Gin swore they finished in one minute.

"How could you agree to such a childish whim, Captain Yamamoto?" asked Ukitake. The sickly man stood confused by the Head Captain's announcement.

The old man sat unmoved and replied, "This will be a great opportunity to analyze our enemy... We will be gaining insight on the Arrancar as some of you play this game called basketball."

The Captains were confused.

"Some of us?" asked Kenpachi, who was eyeing the old man from the corner of his good eye.

"We don't even know how to play," said Soi Fon.

Captain Yamamoto sighed and said, "Call down Kurosaki for this event. He may know how to play, and he may know which one of you suits the game criteria... I will have no one turn down the role set for him in this game... No exceptions and no complaints... Now all of you return to your duties."

All Captains remained quiet, bowed, and filed out of the Head Captain's quarters. On their way out, the Captains witnessed Kenpachi take a rib breaking tackle from his little lieutenant, Yachiru. Kenpachi didn't fall.

"What's goin' on, Kenny?" asked the little girl cheerfully. Her pink hair glittered as she climbed onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

"We're gonna be playin' some human sport with the enemy," replied Kenpachi in a bored tone.

"Sounds like fun," said Yachiru, "are you gonna play, Kenny?"

Kenpachi shook his head and said, "I'm sure I won't be in this childish game... Everyone knows I don't play child games. I fight."

After the meeting, Byakuya sent a hell butterfly to the human realm to send Yamamoto's message. The message was received by Renji, who was utterly confused at the message. Renji shrugged off his confusion and made his way to Ichigo's home to tell the substitute the news.

**Well I'm sure that was boring, but the deed is done already. The story will eventually narrow down to the final chapter, where the Espada play basketball with the shinigami. **

**I may be new to this and not know anyone, but I would like to hear some ideas from those who do read my writing. Funny, action, special ideas, etc. would be nice to hear. I will try to include those ideas to make this story more enjoyable... **


	3. Playbook

**I thank y'all for the reviews. I'll continue talking after this next chapter...**

**Chapter 3: Playbook**

Before the Espada had left the gym the night before, Gin had somehow managed to make copies of his playbook. Well the playbook was really Gin's notes written out in his coach writing. Gin had handed out the playbooks to each Espada. He gave specific directions, too. The directions were to read the playbook and memorize the plays.

Gin remembered the rest of the day laughing away at all of the complaining he heard from everyone's rooms. He heard Grimmjow cursing at the 'stupid plays' he had to do. He heard Nnoitra yelling. The exact words were: "HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND THIS CRAP? AND WHY THE HELL IS THERE AN ABUNDANCE OF GIN PRAISING HIMSELF?..."

Gin didn't hear much from Halibel or Ulquiorra, so he didn't laugh as much around their rooms. Yammy was somewhere else when Gin came to laugh at Yammy's reactions, so Gin didn't laugh at Yammy. Gin's favorite laugh came from hearing Starrk. The primera had some difficulties understanding Gin's writing. What made Starrk's situation different from the other players was the tantrum he threw. The chuckling Captain didn't know Starrk was such a child.

Gin had spent the rest of his night sleeping soundly. Somehow other people's miseries made him feel better. He actually dreamt of playing professional basketball, and he was the star. "I'm so awesome," mumbled Gin in his sleep.

The next day, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Halibel, and Yammy were waiting for Gin in the gym. Starrk didn't show up.

"What the FUCK! Where the hell is Gin? And where the hell is Starrk? How come he doesn't have to come to this crap?" complained Nnoitra. His head was met with a hard surface. The lanky idiot rubbed the back of his head and looked forward to see Gin with his trusty clipboard. "What the fuck, Gin?" he said as he glared at the Captain.

"Shut ya yap, Noi toy, or I'll kick your ass," threatened Gin. He looked over the players and noticed one of his players was missing. "Where's Sleepin' Beauty?" he asked. The man received shrugs as a response. Gin sighed and flash stepped to the primera's room. The Captain didn't care for decency or any of that crap, so he picked Starrk's lock. Gin entered the room and caught the primera sleeping soundly on a pile of pillows.

An evil smile graced Gin's features as he tip toed closer to the sleeping man. Gin inhaled a lot of air and yelled, "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Starrk's eyes broke open as he quickly shielded his ears. He looked at Gin; his eye were wide as Gin stood there twirling his zanpaktou.

"Well, well... Mornin' to ya, Sleepin' Beauty," said Gin happily, "mind tellin' me why ya weren't at practice at the designated time?" He received no answer, just a glare. "No excuse?.. Oh well."

Starrk laid confused as Gin put away his zanpaktou. His eyes squeezed shut when he felt wiggling fingers on his abdomen. Starrk was laughing his ass off as Gin tickled him. After about five minutes of the laughing torture, Gin stood.

"Get ya ass up, Pretty Boy, and get ready. Ya got practice," said Gin, who spun around and moon walked out of Starrk's room. Gin flash stepped to the basketball court, where he found Halibel leading the rest of the players in the beginning warm up. He felt a wind brush his hair, then he saw Starrk running his ass off around the court.

Halibel finished leading warm ups and asked Gin, "What should we do next?"

Gin pointed to one of the hoops and said, "Lay ups, jump shots, etcetera."

Halibel nodded and yelled, "Lay ups, boys!"

Gin watched as the Espada ran and made lay ups. He noticed that Nnoitra was taking the pleasure of dunking the ball into the hoop. As for the jump shots, he noticed that every single shot swished through the net. Swish, swish, swish, swish...

"I'm so proud," thought Gin happily wiping a fake tear from his eye. He continued to watch his players go through lay ups and jump shots twice. Gin yawned and stood up. "Okay," said Gin, "get ya asses into ya offensive positions... Ulquiorra, come stand by me for a while." He watched as all followed his orders. "Good... Now get ya asses movin' with motion a.k.a Aizen," said Gin.

The Espada groaned and went through the play. Everything was perfect. Halibel nailed the give and go trick; Nnoitra and Yammy mastered setting pics for each other; and Starrk and Grimmjow managed to pull off fake moves and pass the ball around.

"Go through diamond and one a.k.a Tosen's Eye," ordered Gin.

Halibel stood at the point guard position as Starrk and Grimmjow stood on either side of her. Nnoitra stood at the top of the free throw line, and Yammy stayed by the hoop. All were passing the ball around; the ball eventually came to Nnoitra, who turned towards the basket, faked, and passed to Yammy. The meat headed man dunked the ball into the net.

"Get into ya defensive positions," said Gin, "and shift ya selves properly in the two-three formation. Ulquiorra, go and be the pretend offender.

The emo man did as he was told and moved around the court. The players shifted themselves to the proper positions.

"Now go into a pretend man to man defense," said Gin.

The Espada groaned as they followed their imaginary offenders. Halibel was the only one to have Ulquiorra as a partner.

"Box and one!" yelled Gin.

Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Yammy, and Starrk stayed within the perimeter of the box. Halibel had a hell of a time running around for Ulquiorra.

"Alright!" yelled Gin pumping a victorious fist in the air, "y'all are like pros, and I like that idea... Go ahead and get a water break ya diabolical team of Arrancars." Gin turned away and skipped around the court happily.

The Espada watched their crazy coach dance around. Grimmjow sighed, while Nnoitra shook his head.

"How the hell did he become a captain?" asked Yammy aloud.

Halibel drank her water and replied to the open question, "Maybe he's special."

"Yeah... He is special ain't he?" asked Nnoitra, who turned his head to see his coach moon walking. "Not the good kind either," he added.

All jumped when Gin appeared in front of the group. He announced, "We have a game at the the end of this week, and we're playin' Soul Society." He grinned at the surprised looks his players gave him. "I think y'all are ready. Hell... Y'all got this down within two days... I'm impressed both as a person and as a coach... I'm sayin' this truthfully, too, so get ya asses in gear. We're gonna continue workin' on ya skills and the plays," said Gin.

Ichigo was trying not to kill the person in front of him. He was annoyed that Rangiku kept bugging him about the upcoming basketball game.

"Oh come on, Ichigo," said Rangiku, "I wanna do something cool, too... What can I do? Tell me, pleeease..."

Ichigo huffed in annoyance and replied, "Look, Rangiku, how about you be a cheerleader?"

Rangiku looked at the orange headed boy confused.

"Cheerleaders dance and drive the crowd to cheer for the team," replied Ichigo to Rangiku's blank stare.

Rangiku's face lit up into a large smile. "Alright!" said Rangiku, "can my friends come, too?" She hugged Ichigo, nearly choking away his air supply with her large chest, when he said yes. Rangiku wasted no time in flash stepping all the way to find her friends, Nanao and Isane.

After Rangiku left, Ichigo continued to plan out the starting line up. He had Kenpachi and Komamura as forwards, Byakuya and Toshiro as guards, and Soi Fon as a point guard. He sighed. "I already know the Captains are going to have a fit because of my choices," thought Ichigo.

Ichigo put his hands on his hips as he started walking around Seretei. He didn't like the idea that the Captains were all in for a game of basketball with the Arrancars. "Fuck," thought Ichigo, "I bet I'll have to face Grimmjow. That bastard still has it in for me." Ichigo huffed and conitinued his manly walk toward Yamamoto's office.

When Ichigo arrived, all of the Captains were already waiting for him.

"Have you decided, Kurosaki?" asked Yamamoto.

Ichigo nodded. He read out the names and positions of the Captains he chose.

"AH FUCK!" groaned Kenpachi slapping his hand to his face.

**Okay that was another chapter. **

**I did take your suggestion, Shepard Cousland, so the credit for Rangiku goes to you. **

**I like your idea, ChieLuvsBleach. I think a small series wouldn't hurt. **

**If any of you like the idea of a small series, choose one of the following for Gin's next addiction:**

**1. Football**

**2. Rugby**

**3. Soccer**

**I say addiction because Gin is funnier with a sport addiction. **


	4. Last PracticeGame Time

**Thank y'all again for your comments. I'll continue my chatter after the story.**

**Chapter 4: Last Practice/Game Time**

The Espada were panting, for Gin had run them ragged. It was their last practice, and Gin wasn't giving them a break.

Grimmjow was bent over trying to catch his breath. He mumbled, "Fuck..in'... Ass...hole..."

Nnoitra had his head lifted to swallow as much air as possible. He said, "I... can't... be...lieve... that... moron... won't let us... get water..."

Yammy was sprawled on the floor, while Halibel was fanning herself. Ulquiorra was pushing his hair back. For once in his life, Ulquiorra actually had color on his face. Starrk was knocked out on the floor.

"What a wonderful sight," thought Gin, who was walking over to the tired group. He chuckled when Nnoitra and Grimmjow growled at his presence. "Okay, boys... and girl. We're wrappin' it up today... So go get ya tired asses some water and rest up for tomorrow... I don't wanna hear any bullshit in the mornin' about ya not gettin' enough sleep or some other crap I'll ignore ya for..."

The Espada groaned tiredly. They all filed out of the gym, leaving Gin behind.

The Captain was smiling widely. He felt pride building up and burst out, "We're gonna KICK ASS!" He was fist pumping both arms into the air. "Time for my moon walk," said Gin. He spun and made a Michael Jackson noise. Then he moon walked out of the gym.

The next day...

Gin was skipping down the hallways toward the computer room Tosen usually visits. He entered the dark room and eyed all of the screens. Lucky for Gin, Tosen wasn't in at the moment, so Gin took the liberty of taking a microphone from one of the desks and yelling, "GAME DAY, BOYS AND GIRLS! GET YA ASSES UP AND READY 'CAUSE WE ARE GONNA BLOW SERETEI OUTTA THE WATER! PLUS, I need the players to stop by my room to pick up their game uniforms." He said the last part peacefully on purpose.

Gin gently set the microphone down. He looked at the screens and noticed everyone was cursing at the top of their lungs at the speakers. He saw Yammy's screen go blank because the huge Espada crushed the camera. Gin was giggling at all of his players, especially at Nnoitra, who was using his entire vocabulary to curse the camera.

The man shrugged and walked out of the room. He made his way around the halls until he was back in his room. Gin looked in his mirror and admired himself. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt, a black tie, and black, shiny shoes. Gin randomly posed for himself.

He struck a muscular pose and mumbled, "Oh yeah... Who's bad?..." He stopped and pointed at the mirror. "Ya are," he finally added. He smoothed his jacket and winked at himself. Of course winking was more like squinting one of his eyes tighter than usual.

He jumped when he heard someone knock on his door. He looked from the door to the mirror and whispered, "I'll finish my time with ya later." He walked to the door and opened it.

The Espada let themselves into Gin's room. All were very upset they had been woken up so damn early.

"Don't look at me like that," said Gin, "the game is in ninety minutes, and I need y'all to be ready and warmed up by that time. So..." He turned away and went to his closet. Gin backed out of his closet with a large brown box with a postage letter on it.

"How the hell did you get that mailed here?" asked Nnoitra.

"I didn't," replied Gin as he set the box on his bed, "I just had this mailed to an address for a C. U. Sukr." He tore the box open and pulled out black uniforms. The only color on the black uniforms was the name: Hueco Mundo Huevos.

The Espada stared at the uniform's letters.

"Huevos?" asked Starrk, "are you serious?"

"Do I look like an egg to you?" asked Yammy to Gin.

"Ya round like one," replied Gin as he shrugged. He received a growl from Yammy.

"Why couldn't we have been named 'killers' or something like that?" asked Nnoitra as he tossed his uniform onto his shoulder.

"Ya can take Huevos two ways," said Gin pointing his pale finger in the air, "believe me... I had to go to Mexico to get the name straight. Huevos can mean eggs or the manly parts..."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Halibel.

"Get ready, my Dumplin's," said Gin pushing his players out of his room.

One hour later...

Gin stepped into the basketball room that was home to the Chicago Bulls. He actually rented the building for a large sum of money for that specific day. He looked back at the Espada, who were all crossing their arms to hide the team name. Gin looked back at the court and noticed that the shinigami were already there.

Gin caught the other coach's attention. "Ichigo," thought Gin with a sly smile. He continued his walk toward the team bench. While he walked, Gin eyed the opposing team. He saw Kenpachi, Komamura, Soi Fon, Toshiro, Byakuya, and... Ukitake?

"I hope that's not their spare," thought Gin. When he arrived at the benches, he set down his clipboard and pen. Gin turned to his following players and said, "Go warm up, boys... and girl. Lay ups and...well ya know the drill."

Halibel took the lead of the group. She led the guys on to do lay ups, jump shots, and free throws.

Gin looked from his team to the opposing team and gaped when he saw all the players were able to dunk the ball into the hoop. "Holy Fuck!" thought Gin. He looked away and eyed his own players.

While Gin watched his players, Ichigo eyed the Espada. He noticed that all of the shots were being made at close and long range. He returned his attention to his players and thought, "If we are going to win this game, we gotta block every shot... Even if the ball is shot from the three point line."

Ichigo jumped when he heard a loud squeal... He looked toward his players then toward the bleachers, and he noticed Rangiku smothering her friends with her hugs. Ichigo blushed at the sight.

Rangiku was wearing a traditional cheerleaders outfit, but, for some unholy reason, she made the top reveal more of her cleavage. She made the outfits look exactly the same for her friends, who were not very happy about the their exposed bodies.

"You guys look so cuuuute," squealed Rangiku tugging playfully on the white fabric of Isane's top.

"Why am I doing this again?" growled Nanao as she tried to cover her body with her pom poms.

"Because she forced you and me to do this," replied Isane.

"That's right!" cheered Rangiku, "now let's get moving ladies. We have a team to cheer for!"

Ichigo looked away from Rangiku to the score board overhead. The players had to come in for a team break, for the clock was running down on one minute already.

"Bring it in, boys... and girl," said Gin. Before Gin could say anymore, he heard a loud voice on a speaker.

"Captains are to meet with the referees," said the voice.

Gin looked at the center of the court, where Renji and Hisagi stood. Both of the referees were dressed in the black and white referee clothing. Gin looked toward his players and said, "Halibel... Go be captain today."

Halibel nodded and made her way to center to meet the referees and Soi Fon.

"Okay, boys," said Gin, "this is it. This is what we've been workin' for. Now ya kids go out there and beat those geeks with a score they'll never forget. Remember: don't press until the end of the second half and don't allow anyone into our home box." Gin eyed Nnoitra.

Halibel returned to the group and said, "We are to keep this game friendly and clean."

The team groaned.

"Hands in," said Gin holding out his hand. The team joined him and Gin said, "On three, we shout Hueco Mundo Huevos... and if ya don't, I'll ya asses." He heard minor complaints. "One, two, three..."

The team yelled, "HUECO MUNDO HUEVOS!"

All ran to the center of the court, while Ulquiorra stayed behind with Gin, who was holding onto his clipboard.

Nnoitra stood at the center of the court across from Kenpachi, who was dressed in a white basketball uniform, which had the name 'Seretei Soul Reapers'.

Halibel and Grimmjow stood toward their scoring basket with Byakuya and Komamura playing defense. Starrk and Yammy stood back to defend their basket from Soi Fon and Toshiro.

Nnoitra stuck his tongue out, revealing the five.

Kenpachi smirked, baring his pointy teeth.

Renji eyed the two players and said, "Clean game, guys." The red head threw the ball in the air.

Nnoitra jumped for the ball and slapped it toward Halibel, who grabbed the ball from the air.

The players stormed the Espada's scoring basket, but Halibel already passed the ball to Grimmjow, who scored a hard earned lay up.

"Yes!" yelled Gin mentally.

Soi Fon received a pass from Byakuya and dribbled down the court. She yelled, "Berry!" The team responded by spreading out and moving around.

The Espada looked around to see their offenders moving out.

"Keep the two-three formation!" yelled Gin. His players stood their ground.

Soi Fon passed the ball to Byakuya, who dribbled and made a jump shot. The ball went in with a swish.

Gin's lip twitched and he yelled, "Who the fuck was supposed to step up? Grimmjow! Ya better get ya ass in gear or ya won't have one!"

Grimmjow growled as he followed his point guard down to their basket. He was quickly picked up by Byakuya.

Halibel noticed the man to man defense and yelled, "Aizen! Aizen!"

Grimmjow set a pic for Halibel, who made her way around and dribbled toward the hoop. When she made her way in, she passed to Nnoitra.

Nnoitra grabbed the ball from the air and dunked the ball into the net over Kenpachi's head while sticking his tongue out.

Eight minutes later...

The quarter ended and Gin's eye was twitching madly. His team was losing by twenty points. The scoreboard read fifty to thrity.

"Get ya asses over here NOW!" yelled Gin at his team. The team obeyed. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't shove my foot up Nnoitra's ass!"

"Hey!" growled Nnoitra.

"Shut it, Toy," said Gin as he glared at his lanky player. "Ya guys let those bastards into our box too many times, and I don't see anyone stepping up to Byakuya's shots. He's literally making them all in without any problems... Grimmjow, ya gotta step up, and, Nnoitra, if the ball keeps going over ya heads, then jump ya dumb ass into the air and grab the damn ball. If we don't catch up within the next quarter, we'll lose by too many points."

The team nodded and left onto the court. Sure enough, the Espada caught up with the shingami and was ending the first half with a decent score. Shinigami 84 to Espada 75. Before Byakuya could make the last jump shot, Grimmjow slammed the man onto the floor by the ball.

The crowd of fracciones and shinigami made cheers mixed with boos and praises.

Kenpachi ran up to Grimmjow and punched the Espada across the court. A mad fight broke out. Komamura had Nnoitra in a head lock, and Soi Fon was fighting with Halibel. Starrk was boxing with Kenpachi, while Toshiro and Byakuya teamed up on Yammy.

Gin's temper blew up and he yelled, "STOP YA SHIT RIGHT NOW!" His yell didn't work.

The fight stopped when Gin and Ichigo stepped into the fray. The coaches nodded at each other and yelled, "GET YOUR ASSES TO THE BENCH NOW!"

The teams groaned and made their way to their respective benches. Thank God for the teams that they weren't allowed to bring weapons.

As the teams were lectured, Rangiku made her way onto the court with Nanao and Isane. The crowd whistled and cheered for the girls.

The song "OMG" by Usher started playing.

The cheerleaders started rocking their bodies in unison. The made moves that deemed impossible for regular humans. Rangiku's hips swayed, while the others twirled their bodies. They shook their pom poms and all ended with a split.

"Go Seretei Soul Reapers!" yelled Rangiku.

"I love you, Nanao!" yelled Kyoraku waving a bottle of sake. He was swaying in his seat near Ukitake.

Nanao rolled her eyes and joined her friends on the side lines.

**The story should end in the next chapter.**

**Well, Shepard Cousland, I hope the cheerleader thing turned out the way you expected. **

**Kero-mero, I did take your suggestion, so the fight credit is yours. **

**The poll for the next sport is still up. I won't make the final decision until the end of the story, but I'm sure soccer (or football or futbol) will win anyway. I appreciate everyone's thoughts. **


	5. Second Half

**Okay, readers. This is the last chapter. My voice will continue later. **

**Chapter 5: Second Half**

"Okay, Huevos," said Gin, "I hope y'all learned ya lesson, especially ya, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow glared at Gin and countered, "I stopped the ball didn't I. I was just doing what you said, Gin."

"The wrong way, stupid ass," growled Gin, "you're lucky the refs didn't decide to kick ya ass outta the game... As for ya, Nnoitra, my foot will remain on the ground 'cause you're actually improving...but fuck up and I'll shove my foot up ya ass. Then ya will be walkin' around with spread legs."

Nnoitra growled at the threat.

Gin smoothed his hair after he heard the game buzzer. "Ulquiorra," he called.

The bored man looked up at his coach and responded, "Yes."

"Go in for Halibel. She needs a break," said Gin.

Ulquiorra obeyed and walked to the table to inform the speakers of his subbing. Halibel took a seat on the bench. Blond hair stuck to her forehead.

"As for the rest of ya," said Gin looking toward the men, "get ya asses off of looney island and get in the game. Keep running Aizen. If the douches decide to go two-three defense, then run Tosen's Eye." He received nods.

Ulquiorra returned to the group, which was waiting for him to put his hand in for a team break.

"HUECO MUNDO HUEVOS," the team yelled.

Gin giggled when the team stepped off onto the court. "I love those idiots," thought Gin.

The shinigami were given the ball first. Byakuya passed the ball to Soi Fon, who turned gracefully and descended down the court. She waved her free arm, and the shimigami spread themselves on the court. Soi Fon made a pass to Toshiro, but Ulquiorra lunged forward and intercepted the pass.

Ulquiorra made his way down the court with Soi Fon on his bored man jumped and slammed the ball into the net, causing the entire hoop to shake. Ulquiorra landed on his feet and walked back to his fellow defenders.

Gin gaped and mumbled, "That was awesome." He yelled, "Ya keep it up, Nerd Boy!" He received a blank stare.

Soi Fon growled after Byakuya passed her the ball. She turned and twisted her wrist. Komamura and Kenpachi moved closer to the hoop.

Nnoitra spotted the movement and growled.

"Arms up!" yelled Gin.

The Espada followed the order.

Rangiku was getting bored, so she decided to rile up the crowd. She stood and yelled, "Cheer for your home team, the Seretei Soul Reapers!" She got a satisfied response.

Starrk noticed the increase in chanting; he was annoyed.

Gin noticed the chanting, too, so he turned toward his comrades and yelled, "Hey! Cheer for ya Huevos!" Soon he heard the constant chant of 'Huevos' matching the chant of 'Soul Reapers.'

Soi Fon dribbled closely to the defense, then she passed the ball to Byakuya. Byakuya fake a jump shot, making Grimmjow jump. Byakuya made his way into the box and passed under Nnoitra's legs. The ball ended up in Kenpachi's hands. Kenpachi slammed the ball into the net while he growled.

The shinigami ran down the court to get on defense. Ulquiorra muttered something about trash before he received the ball from Grimmjow. Ulquiorra dribbled down the court and said, "Trash... Run Aizen..."

The team moved around with their defenders following. Ulquiorra passed the ball to Starrk, who held the ball high over his head. Toshiro couldn't reach the darn thing from so far below. The tired man passed the ball to an upcoming Grimmjow.

Grimmjow dribbled as he looked for an opening. He saw an opening standing across the court, so he launched the ball. Yammy received the ball on the other side and made a three point shot.

The third quarter ended after a few back and forth runs due to numerous turnovers. The quarter ended with the shinigami still leading with a score of 95 compared to the Espada with a score of 91.

The teams went to their respective benches.

Gin gave off a very nice smile, but he broke the deceiving look when he slammed his clipboard against Nnoitra and Grimmjow's heads.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" complained Grimmjow and Nnoitra in unison.

"Ya dumb asses are letting easy fakes get the best of ya," replied Gin angrily. He turned to Nnoitra and said, "Ya lanky ass got the ball passed between ya legs more than twice. Stop and think for a sec, Toy! If ya know there's a free player behind ya, then don't jump. Keep ya monkey arms up to block the shot." Gin turned toward the other forwards and said, "Where the fuck were ya at boys? Nnoitra can't do everything for ya in box. Help his dumb ass." He turned to Grimmjow and said, "If I see ya fall for another fake, I'll personally see to it that ya have my other foot up ya ass. Ya will be joining Toy over here."

Nnoitra and Grimmjow folded their arms as they growled at their coach.

Yammy and Starrk were chuckling when the buzzer sounded.

"Asses on court," ordered Gin.

The Espada made their way onto the court again. This time, the Espada had possession of the ball first. Ulquiorra dribbled down the court. He saw the shinigami contracting toward the basket. He yelled, "Trash... Run Tosen's Eye."

Nnoitra happily made his way to the top of the free throw line. Yammy stood his ground. Starrk and Grimmjow made their ways toward their respective wings. Ulquiorra made his way to the point and passed the ball to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow dribbled around the popping defender and passed to Yammy, who jumped to make a dunk. The man was stopped by Kenpachi.

Renji and Hisagi blew their whistles.

"Foul on the block," said Renji, "on Kenpachi. Two shots."

Renji took the ball and passed Yammy the ball when Yammy was standing atop the free throw line. Yammy made both of his shots.

There was four minutes left in the game, and the Espada was trailing by two shots. Soi Fon was making her way down the court when she noticed the Espada were playing a man to man defense. She saw Ulquiorra approaching her. Soi Fon growled and yelled, "Yamamoto!"

The shinigami quickly reacted. Komamura and Kenpachi ran to the wings after Byakuya and Toshiro set pics. Komamura received the ball and piveted with his free foot. He was being blocked by Grimmjow. Komamura saw Byakuya coming in for the lay up, so he passed the ball. Starrk quickly picked up the passed ball and launched the ball down toward Ulquiorra, who was already by the hoop.

Ulquiorra caught the ball and made the easy lay up.

Ulquiorra stood on the open side of the court when Soi Fon came to receive her ball. Byakuya had a hard time passing the ball, so he passed quickly before time ran out. Ulquiorra dove for the ball. He held onto the ball and passed it when he saw Starrk.

Starrk took the ball and made a three point shot.

There was twenty seconds left in the game. The Espada were in the lead with 115 to the shinigami with a score of 114.

A time out was called by Ichigo. The teams made their way to their respected benches.

"Wonderful, Huevos," said Gin, "right now we are very close to losing our lead, so I need a good defense and fast hands..." He looked at every team member and said, "When ya do get the ball, slow down the dribble. Be wary 'cause the other team will try to steal the ball from ya. Hold onto that ball by passing and stalling until the clock runs out."

The team nodded.

Both teams met again on the court. Soi Fon received the ball and started dribbling faster. She made her way toward the right side of the court, where she passed to Byakuya, who was running in for a lay up.

Nnoitra saw the movement and made he way to Byakuya. When the ball was passed, Nnoitra grabbed the ball and passed it to Ulquiorra. The bored man walked to the other side of the court. The Espada passed the ball around until they heard the buzzer.

The fracciones went wild, but Gin beat all the noise with his loud yells.

Gin tackled his players and yelled, "I'M SO PROUD OF YA, HUEVOS! YA MAKE ME WANNA DANCE AND SING AND DO OTHER STUFF THAT I KNOW ULQUIORRA WON'T DO IN PUBLIC!"

The team pushed their coach off of themselves and made their way to the center of the court to shake hands with the opposing team. When hand shaking was done, the Espada returned to Hueco Mundo.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow were talking about each others' accomplishments, while Halibel and Ulquiorra walked silently. Yammy and Starrk yelled with glee at their performance.

Gin passed up the team quickly and made his way to the throne room. He saw Aizen and Tosen. "WE WON THE GAME, CAPTAIN AIZEN... MAN, I WISH YA COULD'VE SEEN IT TOSEN!" yelled Gin. After that outburst, Gin returned to his room. He swore he could've heard Aizen and Tosen cursing him.

When he arrived in his room, Gin went to the mirror and said, "Now... Where were we?"

**I'm sorry to say that this is the end of Air Ichimaru Gin...but there will be the new story of Gin's addiction to soccer. It will be called "Gin's Soccer Huevos." **

**Thank y'all for your comments and ideas. I appreciate them. Don't be shy to send ideas for the next story (whether it's by personal message or comments, I'll accept either one). **


End file.
